Back from the ashes
by Dusty.Storm
Summary: Hidan finally has a chance to escape from the woods where he was blown up. but in order to escape and get his revenge, he has to ally himself with the enemy!  Rated T, for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

(A.N This is set sometime during the war, but the time is a bit vague. i'm sorry if i made any mistakes, please don't be to harsh if i did!)

"_Fuck... I'm still not dead..." _

It had been over two months since Hidan had been blown up and buried in the woods, and he was still alive. Just.

He was trapped under over ten feet of solid rock, and many meters of earth above that. He had known since it had happened that there was almost no chance of being found, and none of his prayers to Jashin had been answered.

He had lost almost all hope of ever escaping, when he head a scratching noise above him. It was faint, but it was getting closer.

"_It's probably just the rock moving." _He thought, listening to the sound.

But as the scratching got louder, the rocks above him began to shift, and a tiny beam of light opened up above him.

"What the hell?" he muttered, as the rocks above him were pulled away, and the light blinded him for a moment.

When he opened his eyes again, he was staring into the faces of a boy with bright blonde hair, and big blue eyes.

"Look Kakashi sensei! I found him!"

(A.N I hope this is alright, I've never tried to write a fanfic longer than one chapter, so please tell me what you think! I'm gonna try to do a new chapter every week, but i'm starting my exams soon, so that might not happen. Thanks for reading the first Chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap, Hidan has just been found by none other than Naruto and team Kakashi! But why?_

What the fuck? The Jinchiriki?

"What do you want? I'm already half dead anyway!" Naruto ignored Hidan's screams, and grabbed his hair, pulling his head out of the hole.

"OW! QUIT PULLING ON MY HAIR!"

"Naruto, please be careful with that. We need him to be able to talk." Kakashi appeared beside Naruto, along with Sakura and Sai.

"I am being careful." Said Naruto, staring at Hidan.

Sakura scowled disapprovingly at him,

"Stop waving it round like that! You're getting blood all over me!"

"You guys are just jealous that I found him first."

"We are not!" sakura was keeping her distance form the head, a disgusted look on her face. "What do we want with that thing anyway?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A THING BITCH?"

"Naruto, at least keep him quiet while we look for the rest."

Hidan was just getting started on a long, vicious stream of abuse, when Naruto stuck a bag over his head, and everything went black.

"You bastard! Jashin will have your heads!" It was very hard to breathe, and all the screaming didn't help.

He could hear someone shouting outside, and as he began to lose consciousness, he heard Naruto shout

"Hey! I found an arm!"

_That concludes Chapter 2! I know they're really short, but I can't really be bothered to do a long chapter every Saturday. I'm gonna try to post a new chapter every Sunday. K, bye,_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ugh, my head... What was i drinking last night?_

Hidan groaned, his head felt like it was on fire. He opened his eyes, squinting against the glare of a bright light above him. He was lying face up on a cold metal slab, in a room without windows, the door was double bolted and padlocked.

"Shit, what kind of sick joke is this?" He sat up, and wobbled to his feet with difficulty, before falling flat on his face.

"Fucking hell! My nose! Fuck!" he put his hand to his face, and it came away bloody.

"Shit, I... Wait... I have hands!" he checked, he did indeed have hands, and legs, and a body. He was in one piece again!

"How did...? This is a dream. I'm gonna wake up, and i'll be in a hole with worms munching my ears, there is NO way this can be real!" He staggered up, and smashed his head into the cold, metal wall.

*Smash* "WAKE UP! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" *Crunch* The wall was getting dented, and blood trickled down the cracks.

After five or ten minutes of smashing his head into the walls, Hidan gave up, and sat back on the slab, trying to work out how to escape.

"If this is a dream, i could wake myself up..." he rubbed his bleeding forehead "Or perhaps not."

He noticed for the first time how cold it was, his breath came in clouds as he pulled the baggy shirt he was wearing tight around his shoulders.

_Several__cold__hours__later_

The door to the cell creaked open, and Tsunade strode briskly into the room, accompanied by Kakashi.

"Hidan, is it? I have some questions for you..."

_On the other side of the village, Sai and Sakura are standing outside Naruto's room, knocking on the door._

"Naruto! Open the door!" Sakura slammed her fist into the door, splinters showering her and Sai as her hand went through the thin wood.

Naruto opened the door, and glared sleepily at her.

"What? I was asleep."

"It's half past two!"

"So?"

"You're so lazy!"

Naruto yawned, pulled his jacket on over his pajamas, and stepped into his shoes.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some Ramen. You don't have to come, Sakura."

He wandered off, Sakura still shouting in his ear, Sai trailing behind them.

_Half an hour later_

"Aaaahhh..." Naruto leant back in his chair, and patted his stomach. "that's better." He glanced over at Sakura, who was glaring at him, and Sai, who was staring blankly into space.

"What's the matter with you two?" Sakura went red.

"It's nothing... I..."

"She's worried about that Akatsuki guy." Sai interjected helpfully.

"Aww... Are you scared of the mean old head?" Naruto sniggered, then wished he hadn't when Sakura pushed his chair back, tipping him back onto the floor.

"Ow! what was that for?" He was getting to his feet, when a shriek echoed down the street, and the shops became silent.

The three ninja ran out immediately to find the source of the scream, splitting up to search the alleys and side streets.

As Sakura walked down the deserted alley, she could hear water dripping from a leaky gutter, followed by scuffling sounds. It made her uneasy, and as she looked up to see the source of the dripping, she tripped over something soft on the ground, landing hard on her side.

"What the…." It was a body, bleeding in the middle of the alley, eyes still gazing up at the sun, mouth hanging open.

"Oh my god…" Sakura backed away, turned to run for help, and came face to face with a tall, dark shape, reeking of blood.

"Going somewhere?" Hidan asked, pulling the scythe out of it's harness, "The fun hasn't started yet"…


End file.
